Final results have now been analyzed and published for this study to determine if Sabine is correct in his conclusion that the reason he failed to get mammary tumors and hepatomas in our lines of C3H-Avy and C3H-AvyfB mice transferred to his laboratory in Australia was due to his not using cedar shavings in the bedding. He concluded that cedar shavings were carcinogenic. Our studies failed to confirm Sabine and showed that the difference was not due to either diet or bedding. There was no evidence that the cedar shavings were carcinogenic. It appears that he failed to get these tumors in his lines because without the cedar shavings the animals became heavily infested with ectoparasites and did not grow well and these factors inhibited the occurrence of the tumors.